Dla każdego coś innego
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Czyli co kręci Hermionę, a co Pansy...


\- Przestań... a co... co jeśli ktoś... - Hermiona usiłowała wyrwać się z uchwytu Pansy, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, jej opór nie był zbyt przekonywujący. Przyciśnięta do ściany w wąskiej, kamiennej niszy, poddawała się pieszczotom tamtej. Fakt, że działo się to na korytarzu szkoły, dodawał wszystkiemu swoistej pikanterii.

\- To się napatrzy - Pansy pocałowała ją w kark, podczas gdy jej ręka poruszała się pod spódniczką Hermiony. - A co, chciałabyś, żeby Weasley chował się za rogiem?

Hermiona uniosła głowę, wzdychając głęboko. Ta dziewczyna była niemożliwa. Nie potrafiła jej się oprzeć. A ona zawsze to wykorzystywała, bawiąc się z nią (a może raczej - bawiąc się nią) w najmniej stosownych miejscach. Chyba wiedziała, jak bardzo ją to zawstydza i krępuje. Cała ta sytuacja była nienormalna, bo już fakt, że robiła to ze Ślizgonką miał w sobie dodatkowy posmak owocu zakazanego. A to, że Pansy była dziewczyną, dodawał całości jeszcze większej pikanterii. Hermiona nie była bynajmniej konserwatywna i zabobonna - weszła w ten układ z czystej ciekawości, tak przynajmniej to sobie tłumaczyła. Gdzieś w głębi siebie chowała świadomość tego, jak bardzo na nią to działa. Te ich spotkania stawały się dla niej narkotykiem. A narkotyk, choć przynosi przyjemność, ma też swoją cenę.

\- Uwielbiam, kiedy się tak wstydzisz - uśmiechnęła się Pansy, jakby na potwierdzenie domysłów Hermiony. - I czuję, że ciebie też to kręci.

Naturalnie, Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Pansy rozpinała guziki jej bluzki, ze zręcznością, która mogła zaskakiwać. Hermiona czuła na sobie spojrzenia postaci z portretów wiszących wysoko na ścianach, choć miała nadzieję, że panujący w korytarzu półmrok przynajmniej częściowo je skryje przed nazbyt ciekawskimi oczami. Ale nawet gdyby tak było, ów półmrok niewiele by pomógł na jej westchnienia, kiedy Pansy uwolniła jej piersi spod materiału stanika.

Wzdychała coraz głośniej. Tamta doskonale wiedziała, co należy robić. Chyba nawet nie liczyła na odpowiedź, bo ciało Hermiony ogarniały znajome, lekko łaskoczące ogniki. Poddała się wszystkiemu, pozwalając Pansy wywoływać w niej kolejne fale przyjemności, choć nadal nie mogła powstrzymać przeczucia, że już zaraz, ktoś tu...

\- Severusie, uważam, że powinniśmy nad tym się zastanowić - głos, który dobiegł z końca korytarza zmroził ją od stóp do głów. Zamarła, natychmiast rozpoznając charakterystyczny dla profesor McGonagall ton. A fakt, że wymówione przez nią imię jasno sugerowało kim jest towarzysząca jej osoba, jeszcze dodatkowo wzmocnił napięcie.

\- Masz rację, Minerwo. Pewne rzeczy wymagają dogłębniejszej uwagi - głos Snape'a brzmiał niepokojąco blisko. Hermiona poczuła przemożną chęć uwolnienia się i ucieczki, ale Pansy chyba wyczuła to. Przycisnęła ją jeszcze mocniej do zimnej ściany i zamknęła jej usta pocałunkiem.

Kroki dwójki nauczycieli rozbrzmiewały w korytarzu. Szli powoli, nieznośnie powoli. Hermiona czuła, że jeszcze trochę i zabraknie jej powietrza, a Pansy bawiła się nią przez cały czas, pracowicie doprowadzając ledwie żywą dziewczynę na skraj szczytu. W głowie Hermiony wszystko zlewało się w jedno, wirując przed jej oczami. Ciemność, głosy, język Pansy, jej palce. Lęk przed tym, że nagle zostanie odkryta sprawił, że trwała tam bezradnie, jak napięta do granic możliwości cięciwa łuku.

Pansy doskonale wiedziała, kiedy i gdzie nacisnąć, aby tę cięciwę zwolnić. Fala rozkoszy, jaka nagle zalała Hermionę, sprawiła, że jej ciało wygięło się spazmie przyjemności, a drżące kolana zdawały się nie dawać żadnego wsparcia. W oddali słychać było jeszcze kroki i głosy dwójki nauczycieli. Na chwilę zatrzymały się.

\- Słyszałeś coś, Severusie?

\- Nie, nic, Minerwo.

\- Zdawało mi się... Ech, pewnie to znowu Irytek. No nic, chodźmy...

W tym momencie Hermiona doszła po raz drugi, a rumieńce pokrywające jej policzki były intensywne, jak chyba nigdy wcześniej. W półmroku nie widziała już nawet Pansy. Potrzebowała chwili, aby zrozumieć, że jest już zupełnie sama. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy tamta czmychnęła.

\- To mi nie da spokoju, sprawdźmy - głos McGonagall znowu dał się słyszeć w korytarzu, w raz z nim, kroki. Ukryta bezpiecznie daleko Pansy oparła się o ścianę, dotykając się i czując rosnące podniecenie na myśl o Hermionie, która gdzieś w tam, w wąskiej niszy, z rozpiętą bluzką i majtkami u kolan kuli się, podczas gdy w jej stronę zmierza dwójka nauczycieli, zwabionych rzuconym przed chwilą zaklęciem...


End file.
